universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Republic (Clone Wars)
The Galactic Republic from Star Wars. Summary One of the greatest powers in the galaxy, the Republic stood for thousands of years without faltering in the face of adversaries and remained a beacon of hope and democracy for thousands of star systems. even before it's final hours at the end of the infamous clone wars, before becoming the Empire. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader * Chancellor Palpatine Second-In-Command *The Jedi **Yoda **Mace Windu **Obi-Wan Kenobi **Anakin Skywalker **Ki-Adi-Mundi **Depa Billaba **Kit Fisto **Luminara Unduli **Plo Koon **Shaak-Ti Commanders/Officers *Commander Cody *Captain Rex Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Bounty Hunters *Jedi **Padawans ***Ahsoka Tano ***Kanan Jarrus ***Maris Brood **Knights ***Aayla Secura ***Luminara Unduli Infantry Vehicles Artillery Navy/Starfighters Assault Ships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Lightsabers Melee weapons * Combat Knives Ranged weapons * DC-15A * A280 Blaster Rifle * CR-2 Blaster Pistol * EL-16HFE * DC-15 * DC-15A * FWMB-10K * TL-50 Heavy Repeater * RSR DC-15x Sniper Rifle * DC-15LE * Valken-38X * A280-CFE * IQA-11 * NT-242DC-17 * Blurrg-1120 * S-5 * SE-44C * DC-17 * DC-15s Sidearm Blaster * DP-23 Shotgun Turret * Blaster Turret Explosives * Thermal Grenades * Scan Dart * PLX-1 Rocket Launcher * Trip Mine * EMP Grenades Territories Coruscant * Age founded/conquered: 1032 BBY (The Republic was formed from the Old Republic and at the end of the Jedi-Sith wars) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: humans (primarily) * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown There are many other worlds that are focal points to the Republic, primarily those who are part of the Galactic Senate. Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic Dominance: They possess technology such as Hyperdrives that easily travel across the galaxy in a short amount of time by astronomical standards. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (the Republic possess the ability to travel through Hyperspace to reach different points in the Galaxy in short amount of time) EMP Blast (the Republic used a Electro-Magnetic Bomb to disable an entire droid army) Invisibility (There is a ship that is capable of camouflaging) Divine: Precognition (Jedi are known to perceive and react to high speed attacks using the Force) Telekinetic Blast (Jedi are capable of using the force to push in an attack or to move things away from themselves) Telekinesis (Jedi are capable of lifting, move and/or pulling objects or people towards themselves) Conquest Stats Tier 6-A Multi-Star System: Their forces have greatly increased by the time of the Clone Wars, that they managed to maintain control over several hundreds of star systems in the Galaxy. By their height, they have over 6.2 million clone troopers at their disposal. Power Stats |-|Legend= DC: Multi-Continent: The Republic Star Cruisers with orbital bombardments can reduce the surface of planets to a burning crisp. Multi-Continent: Legendary Jedi masters like Mace Windu and Yoda should be around this level comparable to Jedis who very Force powers can devastate worlds. Large Island: Republic cruisers with their heavy turbolasers which are 200 gigatons a shot. Small Island: Republic cruisers with regular turbolasers can easily punch holes in unshielded frigates. Small Island: Cruiser concussion missiles which can punch holes in capital ships similar to their own. Large Mountain: Jedi Masters such as Mace Windu with their force powers and force enhanced combat skills which can easily carve right through solid steel armors. Town: Jedi standard combat skills. Town-Large Building: AT-TE walkers with their main cannons can vary in explosive yields from minimal to maximum fire power. Large Building: Clone Troopers with heavy weapons such as Thermal Detonators and Rocket Launchers. Small-Building: AT-TE anti-personnel blasters on the front and back. Small Building-Room: Clone Trooper blaster variation from mini-guns to standard blasters. Wall-Street: Clone Troopers physical combat from Commandos to standard clones. Durability: Multi-Continent: '''Legendary Jedi masters like Mace Windu and Yoda should be around this level comparable to Jedis who very Force powers can devastate worlds. '''Country: Republic cruisers with deflector shields at max level on the hall can deflect heavy turbolasers. Small Island: Republic Cruisers without deflector shields, which can tank massive damage from its size and armor plating. Large Mountain: Jedi Masters with Force Amplification for their durability. Town: AT-TE walker and other walkers with size and armor plating that can tank laser blasters from fights such as TIE-Fighters. Large Building: Republic Walkers with their legs. Small Building: Clone Troopers with heavy armor and shields that disperse large energy explosions. Wall: Clones and Jedi's natural durability. Speed: Massively FTL+: Republic cruisers with Hyper Drive (can cover 40,000 light years in a few hours.) Relativistic: (Was capable of keeping pace with Darth Sidious in a duel). Massively FTL+: reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Darth Sidious. Casually deflected a barrage of blaster bolts without even looking). Sub-Relativistic: Republic Cruisers and ships flight in space. Massively Hypersonic+: Jedi Masters like Mace Windu with both combat and reaction speed, augmented with the Force. Transonic: Republic Fighters and Cruisers flight in the atmosphere of planets. Subsonic: the speed of running Jedi with Force and Clone jump-packs. Superhuman: Republic Walkers max speed. Peak Human-Athletic: The Speed of Clone Troopers of various types. |-|Canon= DC: Unknown: The Republic Star Cruisers with orbital bombardments can reduce the surface of planets to a burning crisp. Large Island: Republic cruisers with their heavy turbolasers which are 200 gigatons a shot. Small Island: Republic cruisers with regular turbolasers can easily punch holes in unshielded frigates. Small Island: Cruiser concussion missiles which can punch holes in capital ships similar to their own. Large Town: Jedi Masters such as Mace Windu with their force powers and force enhanced combat skills which can easily carve right through solid steel armors. Town: Jedi standard combat skills. Town-Large Building: AT-TE walkers with their main cannons can vary in explosive yields from minimal to maximum fire power. Large Building: Clone Troopers with heavy weapons such as Thermal Detonators and Rocket Launchers. Small-Building: AT-TE anti-personnel blasters on the front and back. Small Building-Room: Clone Trooper blaster variation from mini-guns to standard blasters. Street-Wall: Jedi without any use of Lightsabers or weapons and comparable to unarmed warriors. Wall-Street: Clone Troopers physical combat from Commandos to standard clones. Durability: Large Island: Republic cruisers with deflector shields at max level on the hall can deflect heavy turbolasers. Small Island: Republic Cruisers without deflector shields, which can tank massive damage from its size and armor plating. Large Town: Jedi Masters with Force Amplification for their durability. Town: AT-TE walker and other walkers with size and armor plating that can tank laser blasters from fights such as TIE-Fighters. Large Building: Republic Walkers with their legs. Small Building: Clone Troopers with heavy armor and shields that disperse large energy explosions. Wall: Clones and Jedi's natural durability. Speed: Massively FTL+: Republic cruisers with Hyper Drive (can cover 40,000 light years in a few hours.) Sub-Relativistic: Republic Cruisers and ships flight in space. Massively Hypersonic+: Jedi Masters like Mace Windu with both combat and reaction speed, augmented with the Force. Transonic: Republic Fighters and Cruisers flight in the atmosphere of planets. Subsonic: the speed of running Jedi with Force and Clone jump-packs. Superhuman: Republic Walkers max speed. Peak Human-Athletic: The Speed of Clone Troopers of various types. Skills Stats The armies of the Republic are mostly comprised of Clones of the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett which makes them physically fit for combat as well. And because of their nature as clones, more can be created to replace their lost numbers (if the Jango gene sample does not strain too much). They are even trained from birth to their mature age to learn about technological skills, strategic analysis, physical combat and weaponry training. They are even stated to vastly superior to Droids. Strengths/Pros The Clones are strong as a unit, which makes them almost equivalent to multiple more numbers than they are faced with. They're combat skills and teamwork are enhanced further and brought to peak condition with the guidance of their Jedi commanders who treat them more than just clones. Weaknesses/Flaws Not all clones are created to the same perfection as by design, as many deviate from one another or from their host genes. This may cause physical defects (Like 99) or behavioral changes that may or may not cause discretion or treachery in their army. Also because of their true programming purpose for existence by the Sith Lords, they are programmed before birth with a chip to execute an order (Order 66) to kill their Jedi generals, this lead to the lose of several battles at the end of the Clone Wars. Wins/Loses Gallery Clone_march.jpg|The Clone Army beginning their first march to battle into the Clone Wars. Kit_Fisto.png|Kit Fisto, like many other Jedi leading their armies in war. Kamino_Facility.jpg|Kamino, the birth place of the Clone Army. Coruscant.png|Coruscant, the homeworld of the Republic. Chancellor_Palpatine.jpg|Chancellor Palpatine, Supreme Commander of the Grand Army of the Republic. Category:Star Wars Category:Gaming Category:Movie Category:TV Series Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Protagonist Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Army Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Science Category:Divinity Category:SW Legend Category:SW Canon